Interest has increased in virtualization of a network appliance using server virtualization technology or the like developed by IT (Information Technology) technology in networks as well, such as SDN (Software Defined Network) technology that allows a network to be controlled by software, or “NFV” (Network Functions Virtualization) configured to virtualize a network function such as a core network (Core Network), or the like. A lot of dominant telecommunications carriers, vendors, and so on participate in an NFV group of a European standardization organization “ETSI” (European Telecommunications Standards Institute), for example. Various appliances (devices) included in a network (network) of a telecommunications carriers, that are functions of mobile cores, such as MME (Mobility Management Entity), S-GW (Serving-Gateway), P-GW (PDN (Packet Data Network-Gateway), router, large scale NAT (Large Scale Network Address Translations: LSN), HLR (Home Location Register), RNC (Radio Network Controller)/eNodeB, firewall, and authentication server, are currently each constituted from a dedicated apparatus. In NFV, a reduction in equipment cost and operation cost is achieved by implementation of the function by a server virtualization technology using a general-purpose server, for example. By adding a resource for an increase in a communication load such as a control signal, fault tolerance can be increased (with regard to the NFV, refer to Non Patent Literature 1, for example).
With regard to allocation of hardware resources to a virtual machine, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a configuration in which an architecture design process of a cloud application in a resource allocation design phase determines the association between a group of virtual machines and physical machines where the respective virtual machines are arranged. Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration for a physical machine narrowing-down process. In this configuration, a physical machine with a virtual machine created thereon is excluded from a candidate, and it is checked whether there is one candidate physical machine. When the candidate physical machine could be narrowed down to one, the physical machine narrowing-down process is completed. When the candidate physical machine could not be narrowed down to one, the number of virtual machines currently operating on each physical machine is examined using virtual machine IDs in a physical machine configuration. Then, the physical machine having the smallest number of virtual machines is selected. Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses the following configuration. In this configuration, when a computer facility management apparatus receives from an outside an arrangement request requesting arrangement of a new virtual computer, one of a plurality of virtual hardware facilities that is not arranged on a computer facility as a virtual computer is determined as a virtual hardware facility for new arrangement. Then, the determined virtual hardware facility for the new arrangement is arranged on the computer facility as the virtual computer.